Frozen, Alternate ending
by Lillyflower01
Summary: After bringing Elsa back to Arendelle Hans finds himself falling for the queen. So when Anna comes back from her quest, half frozen, what to do when the kiss doesn't work? Find Kristoff of course! But there's still the Duke of Wheselton who wants the queen gone. Helsa. Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is. My first Frozen story. yay! This shouldn't be a terribly long story. Probably just two or three chapters. Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Hans ran into the giant, beautiful ice castle, though he barely had time to admire it as he searched for the ice queen. He found her with two of the men that had come with him. One was being pushed over the edge as the other tried to avoid the sharp ice just centimeters from his neck.<p>

"Elsa!" He cried "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa stopped and stared at him. She seemed to be thinking to herself. Hans noticed, out of the corner of his eye, one of the men pointing a crossbow at her.

'I can't let her be hurt!' Hans thought to himself

He jumped over to pointed the crossbow upwards just as the man fired. Elsa looked up in fear as the arrows connected with the chain. Gathering up her dress, she ran out of the way. unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and collapsed on the ground. Hans rushed over and picked her up.

"Help me get her onto my horse." He ordered

"Um, sir," Wondered the man out by the balcony "Aren't you going to help us?"

"You can find your own way down." Stated Hans, coldly "You nearly killed the queen."

"We were just following the duke's orders!" Wined the one who shot the crossbow

"Fine." Grumbled Hans "Fred, Greg, help them out."

Fred and Greg nodded and helped the men as Hans wandered back towards the horses.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up with a pounding in her head.<p>

'What happened?' she wondered to herself 'Where am I?'

She tried to look through the window only to find she couldn't go that far. She looked down to find herself chained to the ground. She looked out as far as she could to find the land covered in snow.

"What have I done?" She wondered, out loud

She spun around as she heard the door opening.

"Are you alright?" Asked Hans, coming into the room

"y-yes." She nodded "Did I really do all this?"

"Yes." Answered Hans "Why won't you stop it? Please, stop this winter and bring back summer."

"Don't you see." Frowned Elsa "I can't."

Hans blinked at her for a moment.

"Y-you can't?"

"No." She frowned "I don't know how."

"You can." Stated Hans, finally "I believe in you."

"Do you really think I can fix it?" Wondered Elsa

Hans nodded and thought he may have seen the tips of her mouth twitch upward for a moment, but he couldn't be sure.

"Let me speak to Anna." Elsa finally said

"Elsa." Stated Hans "Anna hasn't returned."

Elsa stared, horrified, at him before turning away.

"Leave me." She ordered

Hans frowned and walked out of the room. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>Kristoff raced down the mountain. He needed to get to Hans, fast.<p>

"Olaf!" He ordered as Olaf slid away "Stay out of sight!"

"Got it!" The snowman yelled back "Hello there."

Kristoff sighed as he heard a scream and urged Sven to go faster. His fist pounded against the door and three confused maids opened up the entrance.

"Anna!" Cried One of them "What happened?"

"Her heart was struck." Explained Kristoff "She needs Hans."

"Don't worry." Soothed another one "We'll take care of everything."

But Kristoff couldn't stop himself from worrying as Anna looked back at him one last time as the doors closed.

"Come one Sven." He sighed, sadly "Let's get out of here."

Sven gave him a sad look but followed him anyway.

* * *

><p>Hans walked towards the room at the end of the hallway. He was just coming back from his daily visit to Elsa in her cell, just like he'd been doing everyday for the past week or so.<p>

As he pushed the door open, he found everyone discussing Anna's disappearance. She still hadn't come back and it was starting to worry him. But part of him was starting to hope she wouldn't come back. And that worried him even more.

"Hans!" Cried a maid

Hans spun around to see them practically dragging Anna in.

"W-what happened?" HE wondered, terrified

"Hans!" Cried Anna, grabbing the front of his robes "You have to kiss me!"

"What?" He wondered

"We'll leave you two alone then." Stated another maid, shooing everyone out.

Hans scooped Anna up and placed her on the couch. She was as cole as ice.

"Anna, what happened?" He asked, kneeling by t=her side.

"Elsa." Explained Anna "She froze my heart. Only an act of true love can save me."

"An act of true love." Muttered Hans "True loves kiss!"

he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. But he felt guilty. Why?

He pulled back and looked at her, expectantly. When nothing happened he started to panic.

"It isn;t working!" He cried "Why isn't it working?!"

"I-I don't know!" Cried Anna

Hans thoughts immediately traveled to Elsa. He opened his mouth to deliver the news to Anna when she interrupted him.

"Kristoff." She muttered

"uh, what?" Wondered Hans

"Kristoff!" Cried Anna "We have to get to Kristoff! I'm so sorry Hans!"

"Who's Kristoff?" Wondered Hans

"I met him on my travels." Explained Anna "I think I love him. I'm so sorry Hans."

"It's okay." Stated Hans, quietly "I think I love your sister."

"What?"

"Never mind!" Cried Hans "We have to get you to Kristoff!"

He scooped her up again and bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? Please review. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second (and last, sorry) Chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Kristoff walked sadly up the mountain. Sven nudged his shoulder slightly.<p>

"No Sven." He frowned "She's with her true love."

Sven nudged him harder.

"Sven!" Cried Kristoff "What is it?"

Sven nodded towards the kingdom. Kristoff looked over his shoulder and gasped. The whole thing was covered in mist.

"We have to go help!" Cried Kristoff "Come on Sven!"

He jumped on Sven and they bolted down the road. They jumped over a small part of ocean that wasn't frozen.

"Sven!" Cried Kristoff when he couldn't see his friend.

Sven scrambled onto the frozen peice of ice.

"Good boy." Smiled Kristoff.

he ran as fast as he could (Which wasn't very fast sense he was on ice) towards the castle.

"Anna!" He yelled

"Kristoff?!" But it wasn't Anna's voice.

"Anna?" He called, confused

Hans suddenly came into view, holding Anna.

"you're not Anna." Stated Kristoff

"Really? No." Stated Hans, sarcasm dripping from his voice "But, hurry! You have to kiss Anna!"

"You want me to kiss your fiance!?" Cried Kristoff

"Yes!" Cried Hans "It's the only way to save her! She doesn't love me, she loves you!"

"Elsa." Said Anna, softly.

"What?" wondered Hans

"I need to help Elsa." Stated Anna

"We need to get you to Kristoff." Stated Hans "I can help Elsa."

"No," Stated Anna "I need to help elsa."

Hans gave her a worried look but placed her on the ground. She rushed towards Elsa just as Kristoff came up.

"Where's she going!?" Wondered Kristoff

"I have no idea." Stated Hans

"you let her go!" Cried Kristoff

"She wanted to help her sister!" Cried Hans

* * *

><p>Elsa wandered through the blizzard. A shape came through the mist.<p>

"Anna!" She called "Where's Anna?"

"you're sister's dead!" Yelled a voice

Elsa gasped as the Duke of Weselton came into view.

"What?" She gasped "No. No!"

"Yes." Said the Duke, solemnly "She came back with a frozen heart. The kiss did not work. I saw him, carrying her out of the castle."

Elsa cried out and collapsed on the ground. the Duke of Weselton smirked and raised his sword above her broken form. She would no longer threaten his trade!

"NO!"

Anna ran in front of her sister, stopping just as the sword came down.

"Anna!" Cried the Duke in surprise

he was blown backwards be the sheer force of his sword exploding on contact with the now frozen girl.

"anna!" Cried Elsa "Oh Anna!"

She wrapped her arms around her sister, sobbing. Hans and Kristoff ran up, horrified.

"Anna!" Gasped Kristoff.

His mouth drooped into a frown and he looked, sadly, at the ice.

"What?" He wondered as Hans nudged him.

He followed where Hans was looking and saw. Anna was thawing!

Elsa jumped as her sister put her arms around her.

"Anna!" She cried "Anna! You're okay!"

"Love can thaw a frozen heart." Smiled Kristoff

"Love." Repeated Elsa, quietly

She smiled and gathered all the snow into one big snowflake in the sky. The four felt the ice melt under their feet. The snowflake exploded and the ice broke apart.

Anna cried out as she fell into the water, but Kristoff scooped her up. Hans grabbed Elsa's arm and the four headed towards a large ship. They boarded it, laughing.

"What happened to the duke of Weselton?" Wondered Kristoff

"I have no idea." Smiled Elsa

"He's over there." Anna pointed a bit out to sea.

The Duke was standing on a single piece of melting ice.

"Should we help him?" Wondered Kristoff

"Eh, in a minute." Smirked Hans

* * *

><p>The Duke of Weselton was band from ever returning to Arendelle and Kristoff and Hans were both awarded for saving the queen and princess's lives.<p>

"Come on!" Cried Anna, pulling Kristoff forward

"Okay-oof!"

"oops, sorry." Anna laughed, nervoulsy, pulling Kristoff away from the bar. "This way! See, oh."

She pulled off his blindfold and Kristoff gasped.

"Wow."

"best in the kingdom." Stated Anna "no returns! Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Smiled Kristoff "I love it!"

He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and Kristoff pulled her in for a kiss.

"you owed me that." he smiled

She laughed and gave him another kiss.

Elsa smiled from a bit away, watching her sister with kristoff.

"Hey." Smiled Hans

"Hey." Smiled Elsa

"Are you okay?" Wondered Hans

"Yeah." Nodded Elsa "I'm fine, I just wish I had someone. you know?"

"Yeah." Nodded Hans "But, you have me."

Elsa smiled.

"I meant-"

But she was cut off by Hans lips on hers.

"aw." Stated Anna causing them to pull away "And to think you'd end up with my ex-fiance."

Elsa laughed.

"Yeah." She smiled "It's strange, isn't it."

She smiled up at Hans.

"Love finds you in strange ways." She smiled

Anna smiled at Kristoff

"Yeah." She smiled "It sure does."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, my ending was cheesy. But whatever, this is how I wanted it to end, so yah. Please review. ;D<strong>


End file.
